User talk:Plover-Y
Welcome Plover-Y Thank you very much for your recent edits! We hope to have you around more often. Coldwave001 (talk) 14:59, March 28, 2015 (UTC) __NOINDEX__ Re:Family name of Park Kyung Seo Hello! I just read your message today. Thank you so much for your reply! I left my reply in Park Kyung Seo's page. Coldwave001 (talk) 07:40, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Re:About "Ogura Hyakunin Isshu" page Hi! It's nice to hear from you again. From what I understand, the Ogura Hyakunin Isshu page lists down the poems that had been featured in Chihayafuru the translated anime. If you go to some of the episode articles in the wiki, you would notice some of them have a section called, "Poems of the Episode". That means in one part of the episode, the poem was discussed or referenced. The poems in the Ogura Hyakunin Isshu page are written in 3 columns. The first column is the anime's English translation. Sometimes the poem written there is incomplete, because the anime itself did not have the whole poem. I don't think the entire Ogura Hyakunin Isshu would be listed there because the anime did not feature them all. I first thought that the page would explain how a specific poem was used in a specific episode, but I was wrong. Maybe if Calua gives a final word on completing the poems, we can do that. Coldwave001 (talk) 15:49, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Sorry for the late reply. I'm not sure if DVDs have the English dub and sub. The easiest and fastest way would be to watch them online. Crunchyroll should still have the show. Try crunchyroll.com. The Hundred Poems editing section based on what i read....this is actually how they made it. 1. English translation 1 - the translation based on the anime or a translation to the poem as whole. the translation here usually shorten or was made so that it is easier to be understood. This is the rephrased version of the poem based on the poem as a whole. 2. English translation 2 -the translation here is translated phrase by phrase according to the reader's way of reading it. This is the direct translation based on the phrase. 3. The romanji and the japanese text version. -the poems will be phrased based on how it is read the things below of the above are the additional info of the poems and doesn't have any fixed format. Lurz Fey (talk) 06:33, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Your latest edit is good. I approve. Coldwave001 (talk) 12:51, August 30, 2015 (UTC) I gaze out across the garden dim, Here in the deepening dark, Just like Tanabata's magpie bridge, A gleaming frosty arc. -> I gaze out across the dim garden , Here in the deepening dark, Just like Tanabata's magpie bridge, gleaming frosty arc. But.....i'm a bit confused with the translation.......i'm not from japan but i had been translating a lot of manga before...isn't it supposed to be like this? かささぎの - When i gaze upon the imperial Court 渡せる橋に - In this passing night おく霜の - the bridge the magpies spread 白きを見れば - on the heavenly arc frost ''夜ぞふけにける - sparkling white '' Lurz Fey (talk) 13:00, August 30, 2015 (UTC) aahh...i see...thanks...i translate lots of manga...but i'm not well versed in kanji and old japanese...well...you can read the translated Chihayafuru mangas here...http://www.mangahere.co/ and you can watch the translated anime here http://kissanime.com/ Lurz Fey (talk) 14:12, August 30, 2015 (UTC) i'm not the translator for chihayafuru because there are a lot of words which uses kanji as their base...i'm still weak in kanji...but i can translate hiragana , romanji n katakana.... hurm....i noticed that japan blocked lots of illegal websites...yea..i think you need to use proxy. Lurz Fey (talk) 16:22, August 30, 2015 (UTC)